¡Vacaciones de verano!
by Miyabi Akari
Summary: Los chicos del Raimon se van de vacaciones a Okinawa. ¿Mafuyu se morirá abrasada? ¿Bianca lograra decirle 'hola' a Fey? ¿Shinsuke sabrá nadar? ¿Tsurugi se pondrá moreno?


¡Holiiis! ¡Yosh! Como prometí en mi otro fic aquí esta el de Inazuma Eleven GO. Tendrá 8 capítulos (creo).

Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5.

* * *

El ultimo día de clase. Todos con sus vacaciones en la mente. Nada mas que sonara el timbre de salida no habría que levantarse temprano ni estudiar. Tan solo … relajarse. El timbre sonó y todo el mundo salio del instituto. Todos, menos el equipo del Raimon ya que, el entrenador, les había pedido que fueran a la sede del club a ultima hora del día. Todos fueron allí preguntándose que querría el entrenador, si se suponía que ese día no había entrenamiento. Nada mas entrar se encontraron a el entrenador Endou, Kido, las tutoras del club Haruna y Sakura y a Goenji.

-¡Hoy tenemos una noticia especial!- dijo Sakura cuando todos los del equipo se reunieron a su alrededor -¡nos vamos de viaje!-

-¿de viaje?- dijo Mafuyu -¿donde?-

-nos vamos a Okinawa- dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa

-¿a okinawa?- pregunto Tenma

-¿¡a okinawa?! ¿¡de verdad!? ¡ole ole y ole!- exclamo Akari saltando de alegría

-¿que significa ''ole''?- pregunto Shinsuke

-mmm … no tengo ni idea pero en Andalucia lo dicen mucho (es verdad, no tengo ni idea xD)-

-yo propuse como premio por vuestro esfuerzo a irnos de viaje y Endou dijo que a Okinawa- dijo Sakura

_-tu lo que quieres es quitarnos de encima a mi y a mi hermana …- pensó_ Momoka ya que se extrañaba porque Sakura la hubiera traído a el instituto

-y nos pareció muy buena idea así que lo aceptamos- dijo Haruna

-noooo … en okinawa hace muuucho calor … y a mi me gusta mas el frío … ¿no podemos irnos a Hokkaido?- pregunto Mafuyu

-no- dijo Akari -Okinawa es la ostia así que nos vamos allí y aparte hay unas olas de miedo-

-y mafuyu ¿no quieres estrenar bikini?- pregunto Nanao haciendo sonrojar a muchos de los chicos presentes

- podrías también comprar mucha ropa … - dijo Bianca ansiosa porque aceptara ya que ella nunca había ido a la playa

-mmm … de acueeeerdo … - accedió Mafuyu ante la insistencia de las demás

-_ver a Aoi en bikini … - _pensó Tenma babeando

-Tenma- dijo Aoi sacudiendo una mano por delante de la cara de Tenma -Tierra llamando a Tenmaaaa-

-¿eh? ¿Qu-que quieres Aoi?- pregunto Tenma un pelin sonrojado

-_joder como se le nota que estaba pensando en Aoi en bikini ...- _pensó Hanako

-tu vivías allí ¿verdad?- pregunto Aoi

-sssi ¿por?- pregunto Tenma

-¡pues ala! ¡ya tenemos guía turístico!- dijeron Midori y Akari a la vez dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico

-por cierto … podréis traer a algún que otro amigo … pero no traigáis a todo un regimiento ¿eh?- advirtió Sakura

-¡bueno pues id a decírselo a vuestros padres! Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas- dijo Haruna dando una palmada

-¡Si!- dijeron todos

Algunos se fueron pero otros se quedaron charlando allí ya que alguno no iban a ningún sitio u otro que se lo esperaba y ya había avisado a sus padres. O en caso de Akari, Bianca, Cannon y Masato su padre/tia/madre estaban allí.

-Sabes porque lo ha propuesto ¿no?- dijo Momoka a su hermana susurrando

-sep- dijo la mayor

-etto … yo … yo no se porque … - dijo Bianca

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de incredulidad.

-¿tu eres tonta?- pregunto Akari -tía te lo resumo: se acaba de casar, ella se va de viaje y no tiene con quien dejarnos así que a planeado todo esto-

-ahhhh …. souka, souka ...-

-¿de que habláis?- pregunto Masato acercándose junto con Cannon

-de lo lista que puede ser a veces mi madre nii-san ...-dijo Momoka suspirando

-joder pero la espera se me va hacer larguiiiisima … - dijo Akari

-¿por?- dijo Cannon

-quiero coger mi tabla ya que aquí no hay ni una buena ola (N/A: no se si hay playa xD)- respondió la chica

-¡hey vosotras tres!- llamo Sakura acercándose al grupo -vamos a casa tenéis que hacer las maletas- dijo llevándose a rastras a las tres chicas

-¡hasta luego chicos!- se despidió Akari levantando la mano

Las dos horas pasaron volando y todos estaban ya delante de la caravana Inazuma, charlando, a la espera de que llegaran todos. Mientras charlaban descubrían quien había invitado a quien y otros simplemente se tumbaban en el césped (en el caso de Hanako y Akari).

-¡Fey-kun! ¡cuanto tiempo!- dijo Mafuyu al ver a su amigo del futuro.

-me alegro de que todos estéis bien- dijo Fey al ver a todos sus amigos allí

-¿quien a logrado contactar contigo?- pregunto Bianca un poco sonrojada

-ah, pues la cosa a sido de casualidad. Yo he ido a casa de Tenma y me lo he encontrado haciendo maletas y demás, le pregunte que, que hacia y el me contesto que se iba de viaje con el equipo. Y me invito a venir-

_¡Arigatou kami-samaa!_ pensó Bianca. También estaban por allí Amemiya y su hermana, invitados por Hanako, Kinako invitada también por Tenma ya que había venido a visitarlos junto con Fey y Hakuryuu y Shu invitados por Nanao.

-¿tu has invitado a alguien Akari-san?- pregunto Shinsuke a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo

-si … a mi perro- respondió Akari. Acto seguido un gran Golden retriever corrió hacia la chica y empezó a lamerle la cara -¡jajajaja, quita Blaaack!- rió la chica al notar al perro. Los otros la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¡bien! ¡todos a dentro!- dijo Haruna y acto seguido todos entraron en tropel al autobús. Cada uno se sentó donde quería y con quien quería. Bianca, que era demasiado tímida para sentarse con Fey, se sentó al lado de Kinako y el chico se sentó con Tenma. Hanako se sentó al lado de Mizu y se puso sus cascos para no escuchar el barullo que montaban y la otra se limito a dormirse. Nanao se sentó con Hakuryuu a regañadientes ya, que, no había ningún otro sitio libre (N/A: todo intencionadamente por supuesto nyajajajaja), Mafuyu se sentó con Shindou, Akari con su hermana (y su perro), Aoi, Midori y Akane se sentaron las tres juntas atrás y Masato con Canon.

-os voy a decir las normas de este viaje- empezó a explicar Kido -al salir del autobús iremos derechitos a la casa donde nos alojaremos esta semana, no podéis salir de noche y si hacemos alguna visita a algún sitio hay que venir todos. Por supuesto, podéis salir a comprar, ir a la playa ect pero antes tenéis que consultarnos a nosotros- explico señalando a Haruna, Endou y a si mismo -si incumplís esta norma varias veces se os pondrá un castigo y, aparte, no podréis salir de la casa. Bien, ¿todo caro?- pregunto Kido

-¡Si!- dijeron todos al unisono mientras la caravana arrancaba y ponían rumbo a Okinawa.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Os gustó? Se me ocurrió cuando estaba de vacaciones :3 ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Algo?

**Bye y hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
